<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a relationship that benefits each other by altrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662507">a relationship that benefits each other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrie/pseuds/altrie'>altrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhibitionism, Free Use, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/altrie/pseuds/altrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Redmond helps set up an arrangement at the Swan Gazebo that Harcourt enjoys greatly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheslock/Joanne Harcourt, Joanne Harcourt/Edgar Redmond, Joanne Harcourt/Edward Midford, Joanne Harcourt/Herman Greenhill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a relationship that benefits each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted as a Twitter thread for the "free use" prompt of Kinktober 2020 (prompt list <a href="https://twitter.com/kinktober2021/status/1292137619640459272?s=20">here</a>), and has been edited slightly for formatting.</p>
<p>To be honest I don't know if this counts as free use kink but Harcourt deserves to be dicked down. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harcourt nervously stripped and reclined on the settee before the other boys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Redmond had privately discussed the arrangements, which Redmond had then taken to the other prefects. Each afternoon as the prefects and their fags relaxed in the Swan Gazebo, Harcourt would allow them to use him for their pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he lay there, his body on display for the rest, he felt himself growing hard. Redmond, of course, was the first to use him; he praised the pretty blush on Harcourt’s skin as he kissed his cock and then sucked him off; he praised the sounds Harcourt made as he fucked him slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That day, Violet drew the two of them in their embrace, and Harcourt could see Greenhill’s arousal tenting his trousers.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the next day, after Redmond had taken Harcourt again, that Greenhill climbed atop the settee over him and unfastened his trousers, letting Harcourt suck him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can be more rough with him, you know,” Redmond called from where he lazed on another settee - and at that, Greenhill started thrusting his hips against Harcourt's face. Harcourt’s eyes filled with tears while Greenhill’s large cock assaulted him, and he came, untouched, just after Greenhill did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Greenhill then took Harcourt with just as much energy, pressing in to where Redmond’s come already dripped out of Harcourt’s hole; luckily it eased his way in, since he was larger than Redmond. His size and pace left Harcourt breathless and gripping at the fabric beneath him.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Afterward, Harcourt lay there, a fucked-out mess. His hair was tousled and his skin flushed; Redmond helped clean him up as the other boys left the gazebo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look beautiful like this,” he said. “I’m glad I have you as my fag.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harcourt smiled, skin warm with the praise.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Later that week, Cheslock took his nimble fingers to Harcourt’s body, drawing them over his skin before pressing them gently into his hole. Harcourt felt like one of Cheslock’s instruments, his whimpers and cries filling the air around them. He covered his mouth in embarrassment, but Redmond admonished him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make beautiful music together,” he said - so Harcourt let himself go, falling apart once, twice, thrice at Cheslock’s touch - without his cock being touched at all.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Once he was spent, Harcourt fell back against the settee, exhausted, and let Cheslock masturbate over him, painting him with his come, while Violet painted them both on his easel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Midford had only watched nervously all this time, though Harcourt thought - or hoped - he also seemed interested.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Another day, after Greenhill spent himself in Harcourt for the second time, he called out to his fag, encouraging him to use Harcourt as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harcourt smiled warmly up at the green-eyed boy as he approached. When Midford merely kneeled down to kiss him awkwardly, Redmond teased, “You can give him more than that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing, Midford moved to straddle Harcourt and unfastened his trousers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Midford was already aroused, and eagerly jerked both himself and Harcourt off together. He whimpered into Harcourt’s neck when he came, coating Harcourt’s stomach, and Harcourt followed. He stood and smiled dazedly down at the other blond, and Harcourt smiled back.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>At the end of the week, Redmond approached Harcourt shortly before they went to the Swan Gazebo together for the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you happy with this?” Redmond asked him. “Letting us enjoy your body like we have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harcourt blushed, tucking his hair behind his ear as he looked down. “Very much so,” he said; after all, he felt his body thrumming in anticipation of what would happen today.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/aultrie/status/1313632329508835329">Share the original thread here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>